【兰芬】棱镜面具 第一章
by suzunogears
Summary: 年下，H，半强


星果祭是四叶草王国除去新年以外最大的节日，它是三女神的丰收之日。星果被誉为女神的馈赠，清甜爽口又。每逢星果祭民众们收割五谷，宰杀牛羊，用新鲜采摘的星果配上麦芽酿出全年最香甜醇厚的酒水。其制作成本低廉又美味，上到王族下到普通百姓都对这种酒情有独钟。

每年的这个时候王族都会举办星果祭抚恤民众，给有功劳的骑士团颁发奖励，并且做大型助运魔法祈求来年的风调雨顺。

可这样的节日终归是死板又没有新意的，王族们大多心里都对此嗤之以鼻，最多是做下场面工作。

兰吉尔斯便是这其中的一员，他百无聊赖的坐在金色黎明的节日宴会上。喝上几杯场面酒，说上几句体面话。然后走场子用那一口漂亮的卷舌音给有头有脸的贵族们说上几句早已经背烂了的客套话。

兰吉尔斯·佛德 有着一头褐色的卷发，身材又精炼挺拔。年纪轻轻就已经当上了四叶草王国最强骑士团的副手而且不像其他纸醉金迷或者目中无人的贵族。从兰吉尔斯口中几乎从未听到过半句没有含金量的话语；他从不抱怨，也几乎没有任何陋习，他从不会邀人去享乐，赌场或者莺歌燕舞之地更是与他绝缘一般。

兰吉尔斯整个人从谈吐还是气质来看都显得精炼又聪慧，是女人们的梦中情人，贵族们茶余饭后的讨论对象，从未传出过任何绯闻。

每年星果节不仅仅只是金色黎明的宴会那么简单。从星果祭，到金色黎明主场宴会，然后是佛德家宴会，再往后大大小小十几个王族贵族富商的宴会总是让人烦躁。

尤其金色黎明的宴会，保留了骑士团名称的美好意义，每次宴会都必须举办到天亮才能开始散场。凌晨五点了还不见散场的意思，歌舞还是一轮一轮的来。偏偏自己还是金色黎明的副团长，天亮之前离场是很不合适。

兰吉尔斯全程体态庄严，彬彬有礼像极了个绅士。可谁知道在他心里这种金光宝色华而不实的宴会上唯一的乐趣，是去想象那些人被自己的空间魔法剖开身体血液会是如何绽放，他们的遗体会如何焚化。想象自己搂着的舞伴如果被空间魔法扭曲，她的肋骨会如何扎出体外，眼球会如何脱落眼眶。可他始终脸上都必须挂着微笑，无数次宴会只能通过幻象制造点真正的乐趣，用那杀人的臆想强撑着笑容。

宴会终于快到了尾声，凡强斯的场面话也讲完了。兰吉尔斯推开玻璃门，从那宴会的喧嚣之中脱离。明天的宴会截然不同，明天可是佛德家的宴会，是为数不多兰吉尔斯惬意享受的宴会，因为他那废物哥哥一定会来。

究竟有多久没见他呢？兰吉尔斯摩擦着手掌，想着明天如何才能折磨他，让他痛苦出丑却不让佛德家失了面子。露出发自心底的邪笑，期待又兴奋。

可恰逢此时，管家就像会了读心术一般，走到他身边低声耳语。  
"兰吉尔斯少爷，芬拉尔少爷传信来说他负伤了，明天无法参加宴会。"  
"负伤？"  
"是的，据说是任务中负伤，具体的没有详细汇报。"  
"嘛，对于他这种废物来说是常有的事。"

管家沉默不语，早已习惯了两兄弟之间的关系，他所做的永远都只会是传达跟旁观而已。

星果节在时节上又代表着丰收，事物的圆满，驱邪，是一年仅次于新年的祈福，助孕，去病气，驱邪的时节。所以每年这段时间运势魔法师的生意总是最红火的，宴会中也总是会请一两个有些名气的占卜师或者占星师为贵族们看运势，祈福。

今年的占卜师就是兰吉尔斯去年找过的那个，不过兰吉尔斯也不是为了什么可笑的运势占卜。兰吉尔斯熟练的用取血针轻轻刺搜小拇指，悄无声息的将一颗血珠滴在桌上占卜器皿中。

小指在七脉轮中对应心轮，带有心轮能量的血液能清晰的将此刻的所思所想传达给占师。但知道这些的并不多，哪怕在魔法极其先进的王族内部，任何形式的血祭或者巫术都是严令禁止的。只因它太过霸道不遵循能量守恒，而且施术者本人需要大量的知识与经验。面前的占卜师也是在一次偶然的机会才知道他是接受血祭的男巫。

通过血液加持过的魔法精度准度都会提高一个层次，但对施术者的负担很大，所以金额总是很可观。占卜师立刻会意，含笑翻开魔法书，又另取出一张蜡纸，只见那血像活了一般自己跑纸上，不断浮动的血珠渐渐依稀凝成一个虚浮的箭头，好像指向了什么方向，兰吉尔斯留下一比丰厚的金币。

此时芬拉尔刚刚从暴牛的宴会中出来，他被夜间先生活脱脱的当做一个工具人使，几乎整个场子的酒水食物都是他用空间魔法搬运而来，最后自己几乎也没享用到多少，魔力还用了个大半。

剩下的时间就是那群怪物的狂欢时间，那几个年轻的后辈们打的不可开交。也正因如此芬拉尔总是习惯性给自己留些魔力保命绝不乱用。星果节王族都必须回家，哪怕他不参加宴会也必须参加祝运仪式。

哪怕离佛德家好几公里路，他也选择自己走回去。也有可能只是想晚一些，拖延一些回那个毫无温情的家。想到这里芬拉尔顺手揣了一瓶星果酒放在怀里，默默推开会场的门独自离去，将一切苦涩困苦伴着甜美的酒水吞咽下肚。

漫步在空无一人的街道上，整城的人们都去参加聚会了，留他一人显得格外寂寥。芬拉尔甩了甩头，又灌下去一口酒。此时路边的一个金发美女主动来搭讪，她美得动人，那双眼睛亮的像魔导石，嘴唇丰厚眉弓高挑。芬拉尔见过的美女何其多，可不知为何自己就是不能从她身上挪开眼睛，整个人就像是被勾了魂一样。

回过神来，自己已经被带到了偏僻街巷里，她则跪在地上也解开自己的皮带开始抚慰下面那根挺立的肉棒。

瞥见她白皙手腕上隐约露出诱惑魔法咒式纹身，硬刻在肢体上的魔法不仅施法时疼痛万分而且有成瘾性。不同于药物上瘾，魔法一旦上瘾就再无翻身的可能，所以普通人不到万不得已是不会去做的。芬拉尔嘴角范上一阵苦笑，心知肚明却也没有拒绝。

将她的金发拂到了耳边，变戏法似的用空间魔法随手摸出二十几枚金币。她的眼珠子都亮了起来。平民哪里见过这样有趣的魔法，更何况他手中握着的可是整整一把金币，那可是金币啊！够普通人家半年的消费了。她双手哆嗦的接过那笔钱，放在额头上嘴里直念愿三女神保佑你。

善良的人未必受到神的馈赠，受到神的馈赠的人也未必是王族，是王族也未必会用善用魔力。哪怕这个世界残酷扭曲至如此，眼前这个带着魔瘾女人还是在感谢着神的馈赠。

眼睁睁看着她的衣带滑落，甚至想替她拉上衣服直接离开。但是这于事无补，自己作为王族得到神的这份馈赠却一无是处，能予她一时金钱，却拯救不了任何人一世…

恍神时她已经整个解开裙带，露出自己白皙的乳房，开始卖力吮吸自己的下体。芬拉尔抽烟坐在木箱上，点起了平时几乎不抽的烟，承载万千思绪的泪水沿着侧颊悄无声息的滑落，在她熟练的服务下很快就释放了出来。

一股强大的魔力忽然在远处凭空出现，紧接着传来了那他此生都不会忘记，也绝对不可能认错的声线。

"哥哥真是好兴致，都负伤了还出来享乐。"

听到声音的一瞬间，芬拉尔当机立断撕开空间裂口将她推了进去，通路的另一边是废弃工厂的街角，只希望她不被这疯子连累到。

兰吉尔斯用空间魔法将手中捏着的带有诡异魔法气息的蜡纸碾碎，脸上挂满了轻蔑的笑容，整个人的气质与宴会上那彬彬有礼的模样截然不同。

"都有了未婚妻还出来做这样的事，这可不能当没看到啊，不然以后给佛德家抹黑可就难看了。"

"你想怎么样。"

"一起去见父亲大人，我们得好好处理这件事。"

芬拉尔沉默不语，认命似的又撕开一个通往佛德家的空间裂口。平时做传送几乎每次都是无声无息的传回自己的房间，这次事发突然没有细想，将兰吉尔斯也一并传送到了自己的房间。

兰吉尔斯轻蔑冷哼，明明是同父异母的亲兄弟，长到这么大却是兰吉尔斯第一次进芬拉尔的房间，平时总是对他那扇最里间最偏僻的门既抵触又鄙夷。

可一进来之后却发现房间里几乎已经被搬光，魔导水晶灯撒下黄色柔光，整间屋子格局豪华大气。King size的大床下铺着体面柔软的地毯，墙上挂着名画，窗旁又有几盆由魔力灌注的可爱暖色须臾花。

可是，这间房子却出奇的不协调，它太过于空旷，装饰物也过于刻意。表面上看起来丰厚，但实际整间屋子没有属于芬拉尔的一丝气息。桌上空无一物，书柜里没有一本书，就连抽纸都崭新的一摞放在那里，半抽出的一张都些许落灰，丝毫没有使用的痕迹。

唯有床头柜上放着两张相片，一张是他那未婚妻的照片，旁边还有一家人的照片，自己还在上面仪态端庄面带微笑的同芬拉尔一并站着，好像亲不可分的兄弟一般。

细看书桌最底下的玻璃展柜里。放了曾经送他的生日礼物，被他按照年龄顺序摆好收藏，他在佛德家的痕迹仅此而已。得意的看着曾经用隐喻来羞辱他的垃圾被他当做宝贝保存着，又觉得满足又觉得可笑至极。

可他为什么唯独留下了这些？

脑中闪过这个念头，一股无名怒火在心底烧了起来。正逢此时听到芬拉尔打开衣柜的门，他粗暴的撕扯身上的衣衫，扣子崩落在木地板上发出清脆的声音。兰吉尔斯有些惊讶，但这惊讶也只是一瞬。王族自小都有每天都有三小时的礼仪课程，受之影响哪怕傲气如兰吉尔斯在外也会偏度风风给平民的女士扶门，或是在处理公务时殷勤地对下民微笑。

更不用说这平时战战兢兢的呆子，印象中的哪怕四下没人他走路也会蹑手蹑脚的。头一次见芬拉尔这样粗鲁的褪去衣服，露出他干瘦的脊背。嘛，暴牛那种肮脏的地方待久了丢光教养也是正常的。下意识地出口讥讽他。

"在男人面前脱衣服，跟那金发妓女有什么两样？"

换来的只有他的沉默不语，芬拉尔真正生气就是这样，任由你激他惹他也不说一句话。兰吉尔斯看到哥哥生气心里十分得意，可转念一想又意识到刚刚说话的漏洞。他们本就是兄弟还都是男人，他要是妓自己不就是喜欢男人而且还是血亲的嫖客了？想到这里兰吉尔斯恼羞成怒随手抓起相框朝他后脑勺扔去。

咚—！！

这一下结结实实的打到了芬拉尔的后脑勺上，芬拉尔扶住衣柜门勉强站住。

"聋了吗？！说话！"

"你说是，就是吧，兰吉尔斯。"

未婚妻的照片掉到地上碎的四分五裂，芬拉尔甚至没去看一眼，好像什么都没发生过一般，默默套上一件新的衬衫，对着镜子骨节分明的手指慢条斯理的打理着领口，刚要从上而下一一扣上。

"每天出去跟一群男女鬼混，不过也难怪，你在黑色暴牛的工具人身份可是众所周知的。"

芬拉尔的手停住了，好像预感到兰吉尔斯会说一些过分的话语，提前努力控制情绪。他的表情被头发挡住，但从衣柜的镜子反射中清晰的看见他在发抖，兰吉尔斯愈发得意，唇角一勾。

"怕不是前后都被暴牛的团员用烂了。"

话音刚落只听到一声巨响，芬拉尔重重锤在镜子上，镜子顿时出现无数条裂痕。

"兰吉尔斯！！！"

兰吉尔斯半眯眼睛丝毫没有被震慑到，反而很满意他被激怒的模样。

皇家用的镜子质量都极好，哪怕碎了也会保持依附衔接过上几日自己就长好了，不会像普通玻璃一样脱落或者戳进皮肉里。

兰吉尔斯眼底满是得逞的强烈快意，芬拉尔一步步踏碎相框残片，走到他面前阴着脸，一字一句的对他说。

"道歉！"

"哈？"兰吉尔斯挑了挑眉，带了些玩味轻蔑地看着他。

"你怎样侮辱我都无所谓，但你不能侮辱暴牛的同伴们！"

黑色暴牛？兰吉尔斯莫名被这几个字弄得烦躁。

"啊，的确是失敬，my lord."径直逼近他，满眼是挑衅直勾勾的看着他，接下来的话语让芬拉尔几近晕厥。

"工具人当的不错，夜夜挨艹还这样衷心护主。"

芬拉尔气血上涌，想都没想就抬起右手想给他狠狠一拳。出拳的那一刻就被他抓住手腕，然后膝盖被绊倒。霎时间天旋地转，反应过来时自己已经面朝下双手在背后被他牢牢制在床上动弹不得。

一时冲动忘了他的格斗术是整个骑士团数一数二的强，不光格斗术从小所有体术或者魔法练习都没有一次赢过他，双臂折叠在背后被他一只手擒住压在后腰上，双腿被他单膝压住。

那力道出奇的大，骨头都被捏得咯咯作响，精准的让他丝毫没有抽身的余地，芬拉尔挣扎一番呼吸都变得困难却也无果。

兰吉尔斯欣赏着他挣扎时扭动的腰部还有那翘臀，鬼使神差的捏了一把屁股，又拍了一下，那臀浪隔着裤子都极其好看，若是去了衣物一定更加美味。

"投怀送抱这么熟练，后面被用了多少次了？哥哥大人"

平时从不对他用敬语，此时大人一词羞辱意味十足。开始隔着柔软的布料揉捏他的臀，手感极佳紧实又丰满，有肉感紧致却肥而不腻刚刚好，比那些为了攀炎附势投怀送抱的东西不知甜美到了哪里去，兰吉尔斯下身顿时有了反应，口干舌燥只想占有他。

"放开我！你这混蛋！！"

他的手停下了，但是那强大的无法忽视的魔法气场却忽然阴冷起来，这是他头一次对兰吉尔斯说粗鄙之语，从小到大哪怕被欺负到哭都只是默默忍着而已，芬拉尔从未辱骂过兰吉尔斯，一次都没有。这气场的转变让芬拉尔发自心底的不安。

紧接着自己被一股不容置疑的力量拖拽下床，他坐在床边自己趴跪在他的面前。全身的重量都在领口，本来就负伤而且累了一天魔力几乎用光十分虚弱，被他这么一拉扯眼前阵阵发黑，声音好像都慢了几秒才到脑子里。

"刚刚就是用这张下贱的嘴骂了我？"

不等自己缓过来，狠狠地被捏住面颊。感觉什么炙热的东西被塞进了嘴里，死死的抵住柔软的喉咙，然后开始无情的抽插攻击着他的唇舌。兰吉尔斯痛苦地悲鸣着那施暴者的名字。

"唔—！兰吉…兰吉…尔斯…"

跪在地上膝盖恪的生疼，被捅的无法呼吸，涌上强烈的反胃感，泪水止不住的流了下来。痛苦的无法呼吸，芬拉尔破罐子破摔的开始迎合起来。心想兰吉尔斯肯定是年轻气盛，这只不过是一时兴起换一种方式霸凌，让他爽了应该就会放过自己了。

开始配合吮吸舔弄他的巨物，舌头偶尔略过他龟头的沟壑，明显感觉到那东西一跳。兰吉尔斯好像食髓知味一样动作缓慢了下来，放过了自己饱受折磨的喉咙。转而轻入浅出的开始在他口中留恋，享受他的唇舌的缠绵。

"真会讨好男人。"

第一次被男人做这种事，听到他的话羞耻万分但也毫无办法。机械性的吞吐着他的巨物，咬肌张开太久已经发木，来不及拖延下去的津液沿着发红的嘴角流下，这场酷刑度日如年，每分每秒都在折磨芬拉尔的身心，而且还迟迟不见他有射的迹象。

兰吉尔斯居高临下地欣赏着他跪在地上吞吐自己阳具的模样。此时心里的满足已经远大于生殖器带来的快感。

不知过了多久，感觉整张脸都已经麻木，兰吉尔斯把巨物抽出来，捏住他下巴用阳具拍打他的脸颊，感受到那炙热坚硬的触感兰吉尔斯发自心底的感受到羞耻。

兰吉尔斯不紧不慢的将自己的精华尽数射在他的脸上，芬拉尔想夺但又被死死捏住下颌，整张脸都被射上了精液，白浊挂在他的面颊上缓缓滑动滴落，星星点点的落在他的头发上。

芬拉尔刚想用袖子去擦就被牢牢攥住手腕，兰吉尔斯就像欣赏一件艺术品一样审视着芬拉尔被射颜的模样。哭红的眼眶写满了委屈，银线着从被操弄的红肿的嘴角一路流到胸口。那白浊就像属于自己的标记，印在他脸上是这样的美丽又淫糜不堪，任何一个爬床的玩具都从未让兰吉尔斯得到如此的满足。

被兰吉尔斯炙热的目光审视，芬拉尔背后发毛感觉度日如年，急忙要岔开话题。

"好了…快点走吧！去见父亲大人。"

刚要起来又被拉住上臂生生拽倒，膝盖上传来钝痛，不去看都知道磕破了皮，只见他缓缓开口。

"别急啊，哥哥，父亲大人去了金色黎明的星果宴还没回来。"

金色黎明的星果宴？那为什么兰吉尔斯会先行离开，更匪夷所思的是他竟然能在魔力萦绕的王都精准的找到自己，不给芬拉尔多想的时间。

下巴被兰吉尔斯挑起，他指尖温柔与自己的咖色卷发缠绵，然后把它撩到耳边，像刚刚自己对待那金发妓女一样。又拿出几十枚金币撒在他的头上，那金币沾上了些许头发上的白浊顺着发丝滑落掉在木地板上发出清脆好听的声音。此举却让芬拉尔发自内心的羞耻又不堪，顿时涨红了脸。

他刚刚究竟看了多久！芬拉尔心虚不已，现在恨不得直接找个洞钻下去。

"而且，我还没尽兴呢。"

上臂被扯住整个人被狠狠甩到床上，背部重重摔在床上，不痛却让芬拉尔呼吸一顿，头晕目眩脱力了好几秒，刚要挣扎着爬起来又被重重的按了回去。


End file.
